


All You Need is Love

by TheWorldSeemedToBurn



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, everyone needs falsettos fluff, like i'm sure this happened, pure fluff, set after marvin and whizzer get back together, sorry I cant help it, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldSeemedToBurn/pseuds/TheWorldSeemedToBurn
Summary: "To say that Marvin had a shitty day would be an understatement."





	All You Need is Love

To say that Marvin had a shitty day would be an understatement. He was late for work because Whizzer thought it was a good idea to join Marvin in the shower. Then his boss chewed him out very vocally for it, and his dick of a cubicle mate spent the whole day calling his girlfriend to say ‘I love you’. Which got old after the first twenty times. Simply, the whole day had been getting on his last nerve.  
   
So when he went home all he wanted was to sit on the couch with a beer and relax. He just wanted a calm night with Whizzer and Jason, and then enjoy the weekend with both of them.   
   
When Marvin unlocked to door to his apartment he was surprised to find all of the lights off and almost suspiciously quiet. Marvin set down his briefcase and ventured further into the apartment. Whenever he got home on a Friday, most of the time he would find Whizzer and Jason playing chess and being rather loud about it. Not this silence that he walked in on.  
   
Marvin froze in the doorway of the living room. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Whizzer was asleep on the couch with Jason’s head on his lap. The T.V. was playing softly in the background, they were mostly watching one of the mind numbing soap operas Whizzer liked. He wasn’t a romantic, but seeing this made him swoon slightly.   
   
It was unfamiliar to Marvin to feel like the unconditional love that was flowing through his veins at that moment. To see his lover and son so close, it made him feel whole. This contentment was unusual, Marvin had become accustomed to feeling unhappy in his relationships. When he was with Trina, and for parts of when he was with Whizzer the first time; it was all infused with despair. But, now he was happy. Marvin had Whizzer by his side and a son that he loved, and loved him. It was something Marvin prayed that he would be able to hold onto for the rest of his life.  
   
Whizzer blinked tiredly before opening his eyes and looking at Marvin, who was still standing in the doorway.  
   
“Hey.” Whizzer greeted, his voice gravelly from sleep. “How was work?”  
   
“Shitty.” Marvin said as he took off his tie and threw it onto the recliner. Whizzer made a sound of disgust, but Marvin ignored it.  
   
“I’ll hang it up later.”  
   
Whizzer gave him a look that made it obvious that he knew Marvin probably wasn’t going to do it. But, he didn’t push it.  
   
Marvin sat down next to Whizzer, on the side that Jason was not. Whizzer’s arm rested around Marvin’s shoulders and Marvin could feel the tension of the day leave his body. Just being near Whizzer seemed to cause stress to just flow away. He rested his head against Whizzer’s chest and over his heart. He  listened as Whizzer’s heartbeat  slowed as Whizzer fell back asleep. Marvin closed his eyes and let himself be calmed by Whizzer’s steady heartbeat and the feel of his arm around him. This was happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
